Deadly: a Sherlock X Assassin fic
by Estana
Summary: (This started as a reader insert, but I received a comment saying it isn't allowed. I apologise, but I need to change the "you" in the story into "me". So the Assassin in this story will have my name and looks, but I guess you can read it like it's you. ) What would happen if an assassin had to kill Mrs. Hudson? And what's with that strange uncle who tells me to befriend Sherlock?
1. Chapter 1

**[a/n] This started as a reader insert, but I received a comment saying it isn't allowed. I apologise, but I need to change the "you" in the story into "me". So the Assassin in this story will have my name and looks, but I guess you can read it like it's you. **

**Also, I don't own anything, of course (except from myself :P)**

**Sherlock X Assassin: deadly**

_Chapter one: the meeting_

A sly grin appeared on my face as I grabbed the case in which my precious sniper gun was laying. I put the case next to the door and slid into my coat, also making sure to put up the collar. I put your hands into my gloves and zipped my coat. Nuzzling my chin into my scarf - I had to stay anonymous and unnoticed - I picked up my case again and stepped out of my flat.

The cold wind slapped my face as I left my house, autumn had just started but it was really cold already. Dry, brown leaves were drifting through the streets of London, occasionally being crushed beneath the feet of numerous bypassers. Even though the wind was cold, the sun was still shining down on me, making it an overall nice day.

What made today even better, was that today was the first day of my new job! I had trained for years, under the supervision of my uncle. I now was a master in handling several weapons, but my had also trained my wits. And today... today was my first official day as being an assassin! Well, official...

I halted a cab and climbed in, telling the driver to drive over to Baker Street. My uncle had given me my first victim: an old lady named Mrs. Hudson. I didn't really know why this person had to be eliminated, but who were I to doubt my uncle? He had paid my training, I might as well do this for him. Not that I liked killing people, but it just had to be done. If I didn't do it, I would only anger my uncle and he'd make somebody else kill this lady. Besides, I had once seen what could happen if somebody angered my uncle and let's just say it didn't end nice for said person. I didn't want to be next.

So even though I was ready for this, I was shaking all over. I just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was about to happen. But maybe that was just because this was my first job, I couldn't really tell. Sweat was streaming down my back and I clutched the handle of my case while I suspiciously eyed my surroundings. Nothing seemed off.

The cab stopped at the beginning of Baker street. I paid the driver and got out of the car, dragging my case with me. The cab drove away and I walked over to the house of my victim. I figured it was safer to walk there, as making a cab stop there would only raise suspicion. 221a. I smiled as I looked at the building. Sooner or later, the lady would step outside and that step would end her life.

I turned around and crossed the road. There, I stepped into an alley and hid behind a trashcan. Now it was time to pick a place to hide. Calmly, I looked over my surroundings. I could always stay here, but I also could climb up to the roof of one of the buildings. That second option seemed better, as I'd have a better view on the front door of number 221. Besides, it'd prevent me from shooting the wrong person. So I got up from behind the can and walked over to the fire escape of the building on my left. The stairs were folded so that it was impossible of an untrained body to jump up. But for my trained and agile legs and arms, it was just a piece of cake.

I threw your case up to the stairs, making it land on the steps. I crouched, my fingertips touching the cold ground. I looked up at the stairs, gathering all my power in my legs. I drew in a deep breath and jumped. My fingers wrapped around the cold steel of the railing and I pulled your body up. Once I had put my right foot in a gab, it was easy for me to climb over the railing. Well, there I was. I walked over to my case, grabbed it and continued climbing up to the roof of the building. I laid down on the roof, making sure nobody saw me. The roof was a bit dirty, but my job was just as dirty. Excitement was making my heart beat faster as I opened the suitcase. There it was, my sniper gun! My trained fingers quickly pulled the thing out of the foam and screwed it together. I put up the standard, put my gun in it and loaded the thing. Then, I aimed it at the door of 221. And now it was time to wait.

I had been waiting for a while now, but nothing exciting had happened yet. The only thing that had happened was that two men had left the house. But as these guys both weren't an old lady, I hadn't given them much thought. That was, until I heard a voice behind me.

'I wouldn't do that, if I were you,' a male said. He was barely trying to hide his disgust. I, on the other hand, wasn't impressed. I turned around and sat down on the roof, glaring at the two men that were now standing in front of me. One of them was pointing a gun at me, his face was showing anger and disgust. His blonde hair was being moved by the wind, and he didn't look like he was unfamiliar with a gun. The other person was wearing a long, black coat and had his hands stuffed into the pockets of said coat. He had black, curly hair and blue eyes. His face wasn't showing what he was thinking and I immediately labelled him as the most dangerous of the two.

'Good day, gentlemen,' I said, barely impressed by them. I was a trained killer. Sure, they were strong and capable, but I was able to slide away and run. So I didn't wait for them to do anything, I just jumped up and ran to over to the fire escape. I jumped over the edge of the building, landing on the steps of the stairs. I quickly got up and ran away. It made me sad that I had to leave my gun, but because I was wearing leather gloves, I was sure I hadn't left fingerprints. As I got on the end of the stairs, I climbed over the railing and jumped down, running through the alley. A glare over my shoulder told me that the two men were chasing me, the black haired one running fast than the other. I jumped over a dog and kept running, eager to lose the men. What if they caught me? I mentally scolded myself for not noticing them, they must've entered the roof through the "normal" way, being the stairs. I had messed it up, what would my uncle say!? He'd be disappointed, he'd maybe even hurt me. My feet kept finding their way through London, I didn't mind where I was going, as long as I'd lose those guys! But I suddenly crashed into something solid, a human body! The both of us fell on the ground. My glare shot up and I saw a man with grey hair and brown eyes. The man opened his mouth to say something, but I had already jumped up to run away again.

'Lestrade!' one of the men who were chasing me called. 'Don't let her go!'

The man named Lestrade grabbed my wrist before I could run away. I tried to make him let go of me by kicking and hitting him, but it didn't work. Meanwhile, a great amount of people had stopped in their tracks and turned around to watch what was happening. I decided to try something different.

'Help!' I cried, making a terrified expression appear on my face. Oh, I was such a good actor. 'They're trying to kidnap me! Somebody help me!'

Some people were now getting closer, throwing angry glares at Lestrade and the other two men who were now also standing next to me. I kept yelling for somebody to help me, but Lestrade reached into his pocket and grabbed a police badge.

'Don't listen to her,' he told the bypassers. 'I'm a police officer, we're just taking her to our office!'

'He's lying!' I called, but all the bypassers were distracted by Lestrade's shiny police badge. They didn't want to help me anymore, I realised. So I went back to plan A: screaming, yelling and kicking. I almost wriggled out of Lestrade's grasp, but the blonde man with the gun grabbed both my wrists and pushed me over to a police car that was parked nearby. I huffed as they put me into the car, who did they think they were to do this! I was Suzanne Lenley for crying out loud! I crossed my arms in front of my chest while Lestrade got behind the steering wheel and drove away. I saw the other two men getting into a cab which followed the police car. Great. Just great. Who did they think they were to interfere in my business and treat my as if I had just killed a person! Fine, okay. I was _about_ to kill a person, but I hadn't yet. With a sigh, I sank down in my seat as I watched London pass by.

'And out you go,' Lestrade said when we had arrived at the police office. The officer opened the door and expected me to get out of the car. Growling at him, I did what he told me and he took me inside the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**[a/n] This started as a reader insert, but I received a comment saying it isn't allowed. I apologise, but I need to change the "you" in the story into "me". So the Assassin in this story will have my name and looks, but I guess you can read it like it's you. **

**Also, I don't own anything, of course (except from myself :P)**

_Chapter two: it's all in the game_

'And what were you doing on the roof?' the blonde man asked. I was now sitting in some interrogation room, glaring at the three men. I didn't like being at the police office, but I still wasn't very impressed of those men. I could escape easily.

'You must be Sherlock Holmes,' I said to the black haired man, totally ignoring his friend. 'I've heard a lot about you.'

'Who were you trying to kill?' Sherlock asked. He was standing in front of me, his hands still in his pockets. He probably thought he was interesting or something, but my uncle had told me about this man. I knew how to handle him.

'Like you haven't figured it out yet,' I chuckled, one eyebrow raised. 'Come on Mr. Holmes...'

'But it doesn't make sense, why would anybody want to kill Mrs. Hudson?' Sherlock asked.

'_What_?' the blonde man said. I assumed this was John Watson, Sherlock's sidekick. 'You tried to do _what_?'

I just shrugged. 'She probably deserved it.' I didn't know the old lady, neither why my uncle had told me to kill her, but I didn't really care. Ihad something exciting to do, that's what mattered.

'Never say that again!' Watson screamed, he was losing his temper. I rolled my eyes, only pissing him off more. Some people...

'Listen, I don't really care,' I said. 'I just did what my boss told me.'

'Really? Can I ask who this person is?' Lestrade now also decided to interfere.

'No you can't,' I said with a grin on your face. These people were fun to play with. 'All I can say is that he told me to say hi.'

'You were about to kill our landlady!' Watson said. 'At least tell us why, we caught you after all.'

'The only reason you caught me was luck!' I huffed. 'If you two hadn't left the house before the lady, you'd be planning her funeral by now.'

I got up from your chair, surprising the men. They all stepped forward, but none of them tried to make me sit down again.

'I'd better be off now.' I smiled kindly at them. 'Need to buy a new gun, you know, usual business.'

I started walking towards the door, knowing there were at least two policemen behind it. But I'd be able to defeat them easily, I wasn't afraid. Besides, if I failed, I trusted my uncle to get me out of here. I was family, after all. But as I almost reached the door, the three men suddenly seemed to realise that I was indeed walking away like it was nothing, and that they shouldn't let me escape. Lestrade and John ran after me, trying to grab my arms. I laughed and dodged their attacks, running back to the other side of the room. There, I dodged some other attacks from the two, chuckling as I did so. But I had totally forgotten about Sherlock. I had somehow underestimated him, and therefore, I waspretty surprised to feel somebody grab my wrist and push me against the wall. I looked up to see Sherlock's angry face in front of me. I blinked as I stared into his eyes, they were pretty much the most... interesting ones I had seen so far. A sly grin pulled my lips upwards: it was time for plan B.

'You shouldn't have do that,' I simply stated, still smiling at the man. 'You'd better let me go now.'

'And why would I do that...?' Sherlock asked.

'Just watch,' I said with a wink. The next second, I started to scream. 'Help me! Rape! Help!'

The door of the room swung open, a man and a woman appeared. Sherlock quickly let go of me like I was on fire, but they had already seen him pushing me against the wall.

'I wasn't -' he started, but the man interrupted him.

'We already knew you were a psychopath, Holmes, but this...!' he said while gesturing at me. I meanwhile, had made a terrified expression appear on my face as I slowly walked away from Sherlock, John and Lestrade.

'She's lying, she's doing it again!' Lestrade said, glaring at me.

'He- he was trying to r-rape me! P-please! Don't let him come near me!' I squeaked, hiding behind the woman, who was staring angrily at Sherlock. 'Don't hurt me!' I added.

'Oh come on!' Sherlock called. 'Do you really believe her!?'

I was shaking and still hiding behind the woman, a yelp escaped my lips as Sherlock took a step in my direction. But on the inside, I was laughing. I saw that the man and the woman didn't believe Sherlock, they apparently didn't really like him. I mentally made a note to thank my uncle for the acting lessons he had given me.

'You're a psychopath, Holmes,' the man said. 'Just look at her, she's clearly terrified!'

'No, she's _acting_ terrified,' Sherlock growled. 'Watch out, don't let her go!'

But it was already too late. The man hadn't closed the door after he and the woman had entered, so it was quite easy to escape. Now that everybody was distracted and fighting, I had slid out of the room, swiftly closing the door behind me. After I had locked said door, I calmly walked out of the police office to not raise suspicion. Piece of fucking cake. I halted a cab, got in and told the cabbie to drive to my house. While I was sitting in the cab, I reached down to the sole of your boots. With one touch of my finger, I opened a secret department underneath your heel. There, I had hidden some money for emergency cases like this.

As I got home, I paid the driver and entered your house, gathering some stuff that could put the police on my or my uncle's track. I threw it all into a big bag, tucked a gun in my boot and left the house again.

When youI stepped out of your flat, my cell phone rang. I swiftly pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. Unknown caller. Yeah, right.

'Hello uncle dear,' I said, answering the phone.

'Why is she still alive?' my uncle asked. Like he didn't know already, ha.

'Some "consulting detective" decided to interfere.'

'Yeah, he likes doing that,' he answered. 'That's exactly what I had been planning.'

'You set me up?' I asked.

'Of course I did,' he said. 'I will let my people pick you up.'

He hung up the phone and a second later, a car stopped next to me. One of the back doors swung open. Without a second thought, I threw my bag into the car and stepped inside.


End file.
